bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Brutaka
Mam na imię Brutaka - wiem, że dla ciebie to imię nic nie znaczy. Ale kiedyś wiele znaczyło... dla mnie, dla mojego domu, a nawet dla pewnego mojego towarzysza z toporem którego nazywałem przyjacielem. Dawniej, Brutaka był obrońcą Matoran i najlepszym przyjacielem Axonna. Potem sojusznikiem Piraka i najgorszym wrogiem Axonna, a teraz jest na misji z drużyną. Życiorys Brutaka jest członkiem Zakon Mata Nui, który strzeże ładu i harmonii, bo wciąż jeszcze go nie opuścił. Dopiero gdy Mata Nui zapadł w sen, uznał, że wielki duch go opuścił i wybrał życie na własną rękę, wciąż szukajac źródła nowej potęgi. Brutaka jest bardzo silny - pokazał to, gdy powalił 12 członków Grupy Obrony - 6 Toa Nuva i 6 Matoran - z pomocą jednego uderzenia mieczem. Wiadomo na pewno, ze jego siła została zwiększona, gdy Zaktan trafił go Zamorem - Brutaka stał się też bardziej zachłanny - chiał więcej i więcej wirusa, bo czyniło go to silniejszym. Zawarł umowę z Hakannem - on da mu sfery, Brutaka mu pomoże w walce. Hakann dał mu sfery, ale go zdradził - gdy moc Brutaki była już naprawdę przepotężna, on i Thok ukradli ją z pomocą błękitnej sfery Zamor, zawierającej moc absorpcji Vezoka. Brutaka, pozbawiony mocy, leżał bezradnie w Twierdzy Piraka, gdy strzał Hewkiiego w Piraka przywrócił mu moc. Zaczął walczyć z Axonnem, gdy nagle przybył cżłonek Zakonu Mata Nui i zabrał go. Został zesłany przez Botara do Dołu, a Axonn poprzysiągł sobie, że go odnajdzie.... W Dole Brutaka uległ lekkiej mutacji, tak, że mógł oddychać pod wodą. Wypłynął ze zniszczonej kopuły i napotkał Ehleka i Carapara. Dowiedziawszy się o Masce Życia, Brutaka podążył za nimi i napotkali resztę Barraki oraz Dekara, który odmówił oddania Maski Brutace. Pridak zorientował się, co tytan chce zrobić i kazał jednej z Wielkich Kałamarnic zabrać go w głąb Czarnej Wody. Jednak Brutaka zdołał pokonać Kałamarnicę i pojawił się w odpowiednim momencie: Gdy Makuta i Matoro płynęli razem z ożywioną Toa Tuyet, aby odtworzyć Kamień Nui, Brutaka stoczył pojedynek z Makutą i zniczczył ożywioną Toa, poczym odebrał Makucie Staff of Artakha i oddał go Botarowi. Poprzysiągł Makucie że jeszcze się spotkają. Niedługo potem, Brutaka został zabrany z Dołu przez Botara i wyposażony w specjalny hełm umożliwiający mu oddychanie powietrzem atmosferycznym. Dano mu szansę poprawy i odpokutowania winy. Jeśli jednak zawiedzie zostanie ponownie wtrącony do Dołu, albo nawet zabity. *Potem jego zadaniem było dowodzenie drużyną skaładającej sie z Carapara , Takadoxa , Roodaki , Spiriaha i Vezona , stworzonej w celu walki z BoM i odnalezienia Miserixa. Jednak nawróconemu Brutace niezbyt podoba się ta współpraca. * Gdy Brutaka spotkał swych członków, popłynął z nimi na wyspę Stelt, by "kupić" łódź potrzebną do popłynięcia na południowe wyspy. Po opuszczeniu tej wyspy, on i jego drużyna napotkali "kumpli Spiriaha", Zyglaki. Okazało się, że Spiriah przejął dowodzenie i skierował łódź na Zakaz, by zemścić się na Skakdi. Jednak Brutaka i Lariska (nowa członkinia) obezwładnili go i zmienili kurs. Dotarli na nieznaną wyspę, gdzie Botar (który nie żyje) i Trinuma (który uciekł do Zakonu) mieli dać im broń. Zamiast tego, Botar i Trinuma zostali zaatakowani przez Icaraxa. Gdy drużyna Brutaki tam dopłynęła, znalazła broń, ale Brutaka został zaatakowany przez Tren Krom. Po opuszczeniu Przylądka Tren Krom popłynęli na wyspę Artidax, gdzie uwolnili Miserixa. Wojna Przeznaczenia Potem wraz z Axonnem polecieli na Zakaz,a potem porozmawiali z Nektannem.Później Rahkshi zaatakowały Skakdi,a tymczasem Brutaka i Axonn mieli zniszczyć zbiornik z którego mogli się naodzić nowi Makuta,lecz ciecz,która była w zbiorniku trysnęła na nich,sącząc się przez otwory w ich maskach i pancerzach.Syczała i parzyła, jak żywa istota, paląc wszędzie gdziekolwiek dotknęła. Oślepieni bólem, dwaj wojownicy zachwiali się i potknęli, wpadając do zbiornika. Mroczne Odzwierciedlenie * Przed podróżą do południowych wysp, Brutaka telepotował Takanuvę do alternatywnego Metru Nui. Tam Brutaka był określony przez Krikę "bohaterem strzegącym wielkiego skarbu". W alternatywnym Metru Nui nie żyje. Broń i zdolności *Oprócz wspomnianej siły, Brutaka nosi podwójny miecz z elektronicznym przecinakiem skał. Dostał go od Axonna. Każdy inny kto go dotknie zostanie porażony. Na plecach ma dwie dodatkowe kończyny ze sztyletami. *Jego Kanohi Olmak to jedna z najsilniejszych masek. Pozwala mu otwierać portale i przenosić przedmioty i istoty między wymiarami i przestrzenią. Działa to mniej więcej jak Rhotuka Kahgaraka. * Potrafi miotać strumienie energii na tyle potężne, by oszołomić Axonna * Jego umysł jest odporny na wszelkie ataki psychiczne. * Gatunek Brutaki jest częściowo odporny na mutagen - zmutował się tylko jego układ oddechowy i częściowo jego ciało ( wyrosła mu płetwa grzbietowa ). * Siłą umysłu potrafi kontrolować szybkość i kierunek lotu sztyletów. Informacje o zestawie Grafika:250px-Brutaka.png *Z Axonnem tworzy kombiner Botar *Jest najwyższym zestawem 2006 *W USA był dostępny na lato 2006, w Europie i Japonii w Marcu 2006. *http://www.lego.com/eng/bionicle/buildingDisplay.aspx?lcp_BuildingDetailPageItem=19 Cytaty * Czy mam być małym, posłusznym żołnierzykiem Mata Nui? Służyć jakiejś istocie, która umarła lub umiera? Spędzić dziesiatki, setki tysięcy lat na tym kawałku skały, pilnując Maski Życia zamiast użyć jej na własną korzyść? * Jestem Brutaka," powiedział przybysz. "Wiem, że chcecie zadać mi wiele pytań, ale nie jestem tu by na nie odpowiedzieć. Gdzie jesteście, dla kogo pracuję, czym jest to miejsce... Tego nie powinniście wiedzieć. Powinieneś wiedzieć jednak, że są dwie, i tylko dwie możliwości by się stąd wydostać. ''- Brutaka do Vezona, Roodaki, Spiriaha, Takadoxa i Carapara w "Zjednoczeni w Lęku" cz.1. * Mata Nui to już przeszłość. Teraz wierzę już tylko w jedno - w samego siebie. Zobacz też *Broń Tytanów Category:TytaniCategory:Zjednoczeni w LękuCategory:Zakon Mata-Nui